About You
by Winter AL Yuurama
Summary: Drabble HUNKAI
**About You**

.

Winter AL present drabble

.

 _HunKai in Love_

.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya, entah keberapa... mungkin sudah puluhan atau bahkan ratusan kali ia cedera. Tetapi ia tak pernah mengeluh. Apa yang ia terima, ia jalani seperti biasanya. Seperti tak terjadi apa-apa, padahal aku tahu ia tengah menahan kesakitan pada kakinya. Ia bersikap baik-baik saja meski jelas sekali kruk itu berada dimana, di antara ketiaknya demi menyangga tubuhnya.

Apa yang kulihat sekarang adalah ia yang benar-benar membutuhkan kaki pengganti, yaitu sepasang kruk di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Siapapun yang melihat dirinya dalam keadaan seperti sekarang ini akan tersentuh iba. Termasuk aku. Meski aku tahu bahwa cedera pergelangan kaki bagi seorang _dancer_ sudah biasa. Tetapi bagi orang awam akan merasa kasihan. Tidak perlu pengibaratan awam, aku sendiri yang jelas-jelas menggeluti dunia yang sama dengan dia pun juga merasa iba. Bukan iba seperti mengiba pada seorang tuna wisma, tetapi iba karena kehadirannya dalam konser ini.

Bukannya melarang atau tidak memperbolehkan ia datang ke konser encore grup kami, tapi bukankah untuk orang yang baru saja mengalami cedera pergelangan kaki lebih baik beristirahat di rumah? Di dorm kami maksudku. Tapi dia? Dia datang bahkan ia ikut tampil bersama kami walau dalam keadaan duduk di atas kursi yang diambilkan Chanyeol untuknya. Miris rasanya ketika ia berjalan ke tengah-tengah kami dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Lihat? Itu terlihat seperti ia mencari perhatian orang lain 'kan?

Walau aku malah tersenyum melihat ia yang terkesan begitu. Karna sebenarnya aku tahu bahwa dia tidak bermaksud mencari perhatian seperti itu. Memang, apa yang ia lakukan sedikit merepotkan para staff dan member, tetapi mereka tahu bahwa kekasih tercintaku itu sedang menunjukkan cintanya pada para penggemar kami.

Ya, semua orang pun tahu bahwa Kim Jongin memiliki cinta yang besar untuk para penggemar. Dan ia juga selalu mendapat tempat spesial di hati mereka. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengerti mengapa fans yang bahkan tidak ia kenal satu-persatu dapat mencintai dia hingga titik terdalam. Padahal, menurutku dia itu hanya lelaki biasa. Jika dibanding aku, masih tampan aku. Haha...

Tetapi dia mampu menarik perhatian fans bahkan hanya dari senyum kecilnya atau lambaian tangannya. Bukankah istimewa? Ya, aku juga merasa begitu. Dia juga mendapat tempat istimewa dihatiku yang hanya satu, dan telah aku berikan padanya.

Bagiku, Kim Jongin itu... sederhana. Simple. Lugu. Natural. Dan kadang idiot. Dia memiliki cara sendiri bagaimana memberi perhatian pada orang lain hingga membuat orang lain itu terkesan meski bukan maksudnya mencari perhatian. Tapi, justru itulah yang membuat ia menarik. Ya, aku sendiri menyadari itu. Dan kurasa inilah yang dilihat fans dari dia yang membuat mereka jatuh hati secara natural.

Cinta yang orang-orang berikan untuk dia itu murni. Tanpa maksud tertentu, tanpa hasutan, dan tanpa keterpaksaan. Dia diliputi banyak cinta. Cinta yang tulus. Yang mengerti dia walau tidak saling bicara bertatapan. Terima kasih yang besar untuk para fans yang telah melimpahkan semua cinta itu kepadanya. Jangan khawatir, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik. Ini adalah janjiku!

"Maaf... maafkan aku karna tidak bisa ikut menari bersama anggota lain,"

Dia yang meminta maaf secara tulus...

"Kai adalah pengontrol tarian dalam grup kami. Karna sekarang ia sedang cedera, aku akan menggantikan dia menari,"

Dia yang mampu menarik kasih sayang orang-orang yang mengitarinya. Bahkan Baekhyun si mulut pedaspun dapat berkata demikian...

"Kai sedang menangis. Tolong tunggu sebentar,"

Dan dia yang berhasil membuat semua penonton ikut merasakan kesedihannya hanya dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Aku ingin sekali berlari kepadanya dan mendekap tubuhnya yang bergetar itu. Mencium keningnya, membelai rambutnya, dan berkata ' _uljima_ '. Tapi aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak membuat keributan karna tindakanku itu.

Dia yang duduk ditengah-tengah barisan kami. Dia yang aku pandang dengan sebuah senyum maklum. Dia yang _hyungdeul_ sayangi. Dan dia yang aku cintai dari lubuk hati...

Kekasihku Kim Jongin yang luar biasa!

"Sayangku, cepat sembuh ya..."

.

.

.

AL's note:

First question: What?

Haha... I'm sorry. Gak tau musti minta maaf yang model gimana. Pokoknya maafkan saya /maksa/

Saya menulis ini cuma beberapa menit. Dan well, sebenarnya fict ini adalah cucolan saya terhadap dia yang lagi cedera.

Maaf. Saya tahu kemunculan saya yang nggak banget ini iyuh sekali. Dan cuma bawa beginian... sorry.,. Sorry.,. So sorry...


End file.
